


Reigning in the butterflies

by carlyhope



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a strong and confident woman. Then what was it in him that made her knees go weak and butterflies go wild in her stomach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning in the butterflies

She is good-looking. She was told so on many different occasions from many different people. Some even used the word hot.

 

She is tough. Having four brothers will do that to you. And she is a cop. That only strengthens her no non-sense attitude.

 

She knows her strengths, she is good at her job and she oozes confidence. She needs to on the job and somehow it seems stupid to pretend otherwise when off the clock.

 

But all that flew out the window the moment she laid her eyes on him. Which was pretty unsettling not only because it had never happened to her before – maybe once in high school, but also because he wasn’t her type at all. She was attracted by confidence, strength – not necessarily physical, and he was anything but.

 

Socially awkward scientist. That’s what Lindsay called him once. And that was exactly what he was – socially awkward, a geek. And she found it completely adorable. And also had no idea what to do about it.

 

Normally she had no problem flirting. She didn’t mind making the first step. But at the mere thought of approaching him her stomach started to do summersaults she last felt before her final exam at the academy.

 

She had no idea why it was. It wasn’t that he was unattractive. On the contrary. He had something very sweet and vulnerable in his eyes. And his smile was infectious. Every time he was near she only barely resisted the impulse to smooth his hair.

 

She was told more times that she cared to count that she was intimidating and ultimately that was what was happening to her. He was intimidating her. Because every time they talked business he basically had to translate everything to her. Not that she was stupid, far from it, but it felt as though he was living in a completely different world. And she had no idea how to reach him.

 

At the end the chance presented itself quite unexpectedly.

 

She was heading to the lab to ask for results when she spotted something quite unusual. She was still smiling when she opened the lab door and greeted Adam.

 

“What was Monroe doing with that big basket of daisies?” at her question their eyes locked and there were the butterflies again.

 

“Danny is trying to make up for her last birthday.”

 

“And judging by her goofy grin he is succeeding.”

 

“They deserve it after all they have been through. It’s nice to see them both happy again.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Just when she thought that he couldn’t get more adorable.

 

“I was told that some women find it attractive.”

 

Was it her imagination or did he really sound defensive? Her smile softened and the words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about them.

 

“And what does a girl have to do to get a demonstration?” her voice a little lower then usual and her eyes observing him from under her long lashes.

 

Yes, she still had it.

 

“De-demonstration?”

 

Did he just blush?

 

Oh yes, he did. She had to muster all of her self control not to jump him right then and there.

 

“Demonstration of your romantic side.” She elaborated and took a step closer. He seemed to be bracing himself against something before answering.

 

“Ask me out. She would have to ask me out.”

 

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She put her hand over his to gain his attention and was almost taken aback by the sensation the simple touch caused.

 

“Would you like to have a dinner with me Saturday evening?”

 

He blinked twice in disbelief and then nodded before finally finding his voice.

 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

 

“Oh, I hope it will be more then just nice.” She scribbled her number on a piece of paper. “Call me and we'll work out the details. And now about the results.”

 

It took him a moment to shift gears but she didn’t really mind. Or noticed for that matter. She had half her mind on their date for the rest of the day too.

 

He called later that day and after a little persuasion agreed to let her take him out since she did the asking.

 

“So what should I wear?”

 

“No jeans. And jacket would be nice.”

 

“That fancy, huh?”

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.” She released a breath she wasn’t aware of holding. When he told her where he lived they decided to meet at her place because she lived closer to the restaurant. Saturday really couldn’t come fast enough.

 

But it finally came and when she woke up – at six o’clock although it was her day off, she felt more nervous then before her very first date. She lay in her bed for a while trying to read before she made breakfast and then took a long relaxing bath. That help for about an hour and then the butterflies returned.

 

She then raid her closet for something to wear. After an hour or so she had six possible outfits on her bed with matching shoes.

 

Despite the nerves she realized she was hungry when she made her way to her jewelry box and made a short pause in preparation to warm up the leftovers from her Friday’s dinner.

 

Despite the long bath she took earlier she decided for a quick shower and took extra time to apply the lotion matching with her peach scented shower gel. Then came the make-up which took a little longer then usual because her hands were a little shaky. The next fifty three minutes were spent trying to find the right way to wear her hair before she decided to choose her outfit first.

 

Which turned out to be harder then she anticipated. She changed seventeen times before she finally settled on a milk-chocolate colored dress that wrapped around, accentuating her waist and making for a pretty impressive cleavage.

 

After some consideration she put half her hair up leaving some strands framing her face and let the rest cascade down her back. She then put on an amber necklace with matching earrings and bracelets.

 

As she surveyed her appearance in the full length mirror she was wondering whether not better put on the red halter dress when she glanced at the clock and realized she only had three minutes before his arrival. She quickly threw some necessary things in a purse and was putting her shoes on just as there was a buzz from the intercom and she ran to it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hi … it’s me… Adam.”

 

“I'll be down in a moment.”

 

With her purse in hand she snatched the keys and was out of the door. She almost flew down the stairs only coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs where she took a deep breath trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and she walked out the door with a confident smile on her lips.

 

At the sound of the door opening his head shot out and his mouth opened a little. But it didn’t really register since she was too busy checking him out. He was wearing a dark brown suit with an emerald green shirt. So they matched. And he looked good. He obviously tried to tame his curls but that only made her hands itch with the need to run them through his hair and mess them up a little.

 

“Hi.”

 

“You look wonderful.” It was a little breathless but it was still one of the sweetest compliments she ever received. Not so much because of the words but the way he said them and the way he looked at her.

 

“You don’t look that bad yourself.” He didn’t have a response to that so she motioned in the direction of the restaurant. “Shall we?”

 

“Of course.” He came out of his haze and fell into step with her.

 

The restaurant was only two blocks away so they didn’t really have a chance to start a conversation.

 

When they reached the restaurant he held the door for her. Then, when they were being seated he beat the waiter to holding her chair for her. Who said chivalry was dead?

 

“So you like French food?” he asked when they were seated and the waiter took their orders.

 

“It’s not bad. But I prefer Indian.”

 

“Go figure.” He muttered under his breath but she still heard him.

 

“What?” she asked and whether it was because he was caught off guard or because it was just who he was, he blurted out the truth.

 

“It’s hot. And you are hot. So 'go figure'.”

 

If it was anyone else making such a comment she would go into full bitch mode. But coming from him the words sounded so genuine. Almost as a compliment. Because they most probably were meant that way. So she only smiled as he looked down and blushed. He was adorable when he blushed and she yet again had to suppress her more carnal side. Ravishing him in a full restaurant wasn’t the best idea for several reasons – not only because it would land them in a cell.

 

To overcome the awkward moment she asked him some random question about computers. The change in his face was instantaneous. As though someone lit up a light on his face. This topic lasted them way into the starter. Then they moved to movies only to find out that they had basically nothing in common. He was into sci-fi and fantasy while she enjoyed thrillers. He liked British comedies and she enjoyed musicals. Which brought them to music. They found some surprising common favorites in that particular field.

 

He wasn’t really keen on talking about his family so she talked the more about hers.

 

“So, four brothers.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Protective?”

 

“Extremely so.” He just nodded. “Are you afraid yet?”

 

“Not more then before.”

 

“And what were you afraid of before?” he didn’t respond just looked at her and then changed the topic. She couldn’t believe he would be scared of her. Nervous maybe but scared – it wasn’t a nice image and she decided to let it go.

 

They briefly ventured into politics but ended up talking about comedians. He had quite a talent for impersonating himself and she laughed so hard she almost spit her wine on him.

 

She was surprised how late it was as she caught the sight of his watch. She was enjoying herself immensely. When they asked for the bill he intended to fight her for it but she just swat at his hand.

 

“You can pay the next time.”

 

“Is there going to be a next time?” he sounded half hopeful half disbelieving.

 

“If you want to you have to ask me.”

 

“I do. I mean I will.”

 

Ever the gentleman he helped her from her chair and held the door for her again. And then they walked the two blocks back to her apartment. As they were standing in front the door she looked at him only to find him staring intently at her and the butterflies that seemed to calm down during the dinner came to life with vengeance.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“How much you would hurt me if I tried to kiss you.” And the butterflies went wild.

 

“I would worry more about how much I’m gonna hurt you if you don’t.”

 

He took a deep breath and gingerly put his hands on her waist which made her breath caught in her throat. Then he took a step closer still looking her in the eyes. She felt his breath on her lips and then nothing. The world disappeared and all there was left was his lips and her lips touching softly, slowly. Her hands moved to his shoulders one wounding into his hair to keep his lips at the right place. His arms sneaked around her waist the space between them becoming non existent.

 

She had no idea who made the first move but suddenly his tongue was in her mouth and then hers in his and she tasted wine and chocolate and him and she was on fire. She could feel it in every single cell of her body. She had never felt better in her life. She felt lightheaded and only as they parted both panting hard she realized that it was probably from lack of oxygen. But it might have been him. She had no time to think it through though because his lips were back on hers and she was flying again.

 

She had no idea how long they were kissing when they finally parted. It felt like hours but still not enough. They both were breathing hard and she was sure she was as flushed as he was.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.” And incoherent they were too.

 

They were still holding each other close their foreheads touching.

 

“I should probably go.”

 

“Yeah.” So eloquent.

 

“I had a great time.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“We should definitely do it again.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” she teased.

 

“Not yet.” He smirked. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly – twice, before they finally let go of each other. He took a step back and then several more still facing her before turning.

 

“See you at work.” She called after him.

 

He turned and wave at her and continued down the street. She was almost positive he was whistling. She found it endearing. And as she was climbing the steps up to her apartment she was feeling like whistling too. So she did. And the butterflies dance merrily to the tune even as she laid down in bed her lips still tingling and his face the last thing she saw before dreams claimed her.


End file.
